


Curiousity Killed the Cat

by novabunni



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I will drown you in it, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is an ass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Set in NYC, Slow Burn, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Vet!Reader, but he gets better I swear, loki can be an arse, loki is shapeshifting, marvel AU, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, no y/n, not plot heavy, reader is female, reader is in a relationship, so much fluff ahhhh, there is a plot tho, very slow burn, you dont know it's loki at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabunni/pseuds/novabunni
Summary: You're a veterinarian who strolls across a beautiful cat all alone on the street in the cold, despite the cat giving you a hard time you eventually take him home. Who would've known that cat was actually the god of mischief disguised to try and avoid getting caught by the Avengers?What problems will you face while having Loki of Asgard as a household pet?Read to find out.(Inspired by an imagine by Imagine-Loki on Tumblr)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Cat Called

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608125) by Anon. 



You took a deep breath in.

You absolutely loved the smell of the Saturday petrichor. It had rained the night before and you were out to get your morning coffee from a little shop called Le Petite Chat. You had been going there for a few years now because you love the aesthetic of the place. It was also very close to your work which was a plus. You worked as a veterinarian for both exotic and domestic animals and you had earned quite a title for yourself over the years, considering you were quite young in your early twenties. You stared out the window and noticed dark clouds beginning to form. 

"It looks like it's going to rain again..." You said aloud to no one except yourself. You sighed and finished your Vanilla Latte. You had forgotten your umbrella so you had to get home before it started raining again. The moment you left the cafe, it had started raining. 

"Oh jeez." You huffed out and put on your hood. You started walking rather quickly towards your destination when you heard a cough as you were passing an ally way. You stopped in your tracks ~~which in hindsight is never a good idea~~ and peaked to look into the alleyway. You were shocked to find a black cat shivering under a box. Your heart melted in an instant. You began making your way into the alleyway to observe the cat. It seemed to notice you shuffled back deeper into the box.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." You told it and put your hands up defensively while inching closer to the box it was hiding in. It looked a bit less apprehensive, which you took to be a good sign, so you crouched to be at eyesight with the cat. Now that you were closer, you could see how beautiful this animal was. It was a pure black cat with piercing green eyes. You had never seen a black cat with green eyes before, well at least not this type of green. It had hints of a light sea blue colour but was mostly emerald green. It was a beautiful specimen, to say the least. You had reached out to caress the raven-haired cat when it began to hiss at you. 

"Shhh, it's okay, I just want to take care of you." You told it softly. You attempted to scoop up the cat into your arms but it was trying to bite and scratch you now. It bit you just enough to hurt but not enough to shed blood. You tried to calm it down but it wasn't complying very willingly. You decided just to wing it and scoop the cat into your arms. It began trying to bite you to loosen your grip.

"I'm not gonna hurt you! It'd be much wiser of you to come back to my home than to stay out in the cold." You gave it a stern look and almost as if it understood you, it complied and let you carry it to your apartment.

.

.

.

You finally unlocked the door to your apartment and dropped the cat inside. You then took off your shoes and stepped inside behind the cat. You thanked the stars that the inside of your house was quite toasty. You then bent down to pet the cats head. It quickly stepped away from you and hissed.

"Hey! I just helped you out of the rain!" You told the cat as if it could understand you. You sighed and went to pick up the cat. It began hissing and mewing again.

"Cmon, I have to run a few checks on you to make sure you don't have fleas or a sickness." You said and scooped the cat up into your arms. Without your coat, you realised how wet and cold the cat was.

"Or maybe, I should dry you off first." You gave it a small smile before walking into your bathroom and placing the cat on the floor. You rubbed its fur with a towel until it was semi-dry.

"Well, little one, I still don't have a name for you. What would you like to be called?" You asked it while folding the towel and putting it in its rightful place. 

"Oh! I don't even know your gender yet. I should check that." You reached for the kitten and it began hissing at you and getting in a defensive position.

"Alright, alright! I'll yield for now," You grumbled, "But I still don't know what to call you." You stated and looked down at the now calm cat. Just then, thunder began sounding in the sky. Your eyes widened and you began to smile.

"I know! I'll call you Thor!" You smiled brightly. The cat's jaw dropped (something you didn't know was possible) and began scratching the rug in your bathroom. You yelped in surprise and attempted to calm the cat down.

'Loki.' Something whispered in your ear. You turned around and grabbed your neck defensively. You could've sworn you felt a breath on your neck when you heard the whisper. You could feel goosebumps begin rising on your skin. Loki. The name resonated in your mind. It did have a nice ring to it. You looked down at the emerald-eyed cat who simply mewed at you as if it was agreeing to the name. You brought your hand down to pat it's head to which the cat complied ~~surprisingly.~~

"I guess it's settled then, I'll call you Loki," You told Loki and rubbed his ~~you were guessing it was a male because of the name~~ head. You began rummaging through your drawers to find a flea brush.

"I still have to check you for fleas, Loki, so please play nice." You muttered and began brushing through the cat's fur. Loki began purring which caused you to smile. When you had finished you placed the brush back in its rightful spot in your drawer.

"Welp, it seems you don't have any fleas or flea dirt which is a good sign." You smiled down at Loki.

"You look a bit skinny, I'll get you some food." You got up to go set up a water and food bowl for your new cat.

.

.

.

Loki began exploring the bathroom after you had left to set up his food. 

'What a strange predicament I have found myself in.' Loki thought to himself. The only reason why he was in this position in the first place was because of his idiotic brother trying to help him with his "dark side", as Thor stated it. He had managed to escape his brother's grasps by shapeshifting and transforming into several different things, starting with a bird and now ending with a cat. It had been quite the tiring day, to say the least. And gods know how long it's going to take until he'll be able to change into his Asgardian form again. Perhaps he could wait until the mortal left him alone to make his escape. But, what would he do then? Go back to living on the street in the cold? He growled in frustration and jumped onto the sink. 

"Okay, I'm back." The mortal said, coming back into the room Loki was in. She scooped him up into his arms and he mewed in compliance. The mortal walked into the living room and placed him down on the floor next to a bowl of water and food. Loki stared down at the two bowls.

'A-am I too eat this slop?' He thought to himself. 

'How dare this mortal feed a god in such a way?' Loki hissed and the mortal made a confused face.

"I thought you would be hungry or at least thirsty." She said confusion lacing her tone. She looked thoughtfully for a moment then perked up.

"Oh goodness! Do you belong to someone?" The mortal started spewing incoherent words of worry. Loki rolled his eyes and hissed. The mortal looked shocked.

"I'm guessing that's a no? You're quite communicative for a cat, it's almost as if you understand me." The mortal stated and bent down to pet Loki. 

'It's because I do understand you puny human." Loki thought to himself but, for a puny human, he sure was enjoying your touch. Loki began purring and the mortal smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't have a bed for you, I haven't had any pets of my own for ages. Feel free to sleep wherever seems fit but please, don't dirty anything," She gave him a small pat on the head before walking to her bedroom, "Goodnight, Loki." She muttered before going into her room to do her nightly routine. 

'Goodnight, Mortal.' Loki thought to himself before turning around and jumping onto her couch. Now, that he wasn't distracted by the mortal's conversation he could take in every aspect of the apartment. It was quite luxurious actually. It was modern, with glass windows all around the living room, and the view from the windows was breathtaking. The living room was quite large with a small glass dining table surrounded by beige couches, complimented by house plants. There were many plants in the home, it made the place feel more lively. The kitchen was attached to the living room and the counters were all marble. Loki jumped up onto one of the counters and looked at the view. He looked down at all the cars and all the buildings. He felt a tinge of guilt in his heart he quickly shook off. 

'No. What I did was right. I would've been a saviour to this realm." Loki reassured himself but the growing pain was evident. He jumped down from the counter and decided the windows did him no good. He walked over to his bowl and water. 

'This will not be shameful because I am currently an animal," He stepped closer to the food and lowered his head, "I am still a god." He justified before digging in.

.

.

.

You awoke by the sound of your alarm and the sun shining down onto your face. You groaned before turning over and shutting off your alarm clock. You sat up and stretched while making an inhuman noise. You quickly got out of bed and brushed your teeth and hair. You changed from your pyjamas to a pair of cute white jeans with a brown belt and a brown and white striped shirt tucked into your pants. You unbuttoned the first few buttons and rolled up your sleeves. Deciding you looked suitable for work you stepped out into the living room and laid your eyes on a black cat curled up on the couch. You smiled and turned to the food and water which he had finished. You walked over to the cat and gave him a small shake. The cat sleepily mewed and half-opened his emerald eyes.

"You have to come with me to the vet, Loki." You told the cat softly but now he seemed fully awake. Loki mewed in protest.

"You don't have to worry, I'll be the one checking on you for the most part." You scooped Loki up and placed him in your arms and placed him in a cat bag. 

"It won't hurt, you have to trust me." You told Loki and he only looked up at you with pleading large green eyes.

You sighed and decided to call a taxi. You would normally walk to your work but you decided it would be easier to just drive. Loki was quiet most of the way to your work which you were grateful for. Once you arrived you thanked the taxi driver and headed into your work.

You uttered polite 'Good Mornings' to a few of your co-workers before rushing into an empty check-up room and opened your cat bag. Loki practically ran out of the bag and began mewing violently. 

"Oh cmon, you're so dramatic," You muttered to Loki before petting him reassuringly, "I just need to get another doctor in here to help give you anaesthetics." You told Loki. His eyes widened at the sound of that.

"NO!" Loki yelled. Loki yelled. In English, in a human voice. You stared wide-eyed, jaw agape.

Did this cat just speak?


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a bit of loki's and pov during this chapter !

You stared wide-eyed at the raven-haired cat in front of you. Loki simply looked up at you and mewed calmly. "Oh no no no!" You bellowed and grabbed the cat, holding him in the air as if he were Simba. He began hissing and biting your hands as a normal cat would, but you weren't so easily fooled.

"When I first met you in the alleyway," You started and placed him back on the table, "I recall hearing a human cough, that's the reason why I went to go check in the alley." You glanced at the cat who appeared to be listening intently to you. "But there was no human, there was only you..." You looked down at Loki, his big emerald eyes staring right back up at you.

"Fine. I can talk." Loki sighed. Your jaw fell agape. You weren't actually expecting a response. You struggled to find words at that moment. It felt as if time stopped. 

"I-I.." You struggled to find words before you blacked out.

.

.

.

I watched with wide eyes as the human fell over with a loud thud. 

"Mortal-," I looked down at the mortal's unconscious body, unsure of what to do. 

'I could escape now.' Loki thought to himself. But, what good would that do me? Like the mortal stated before, I was cold and unsheltered in the cold alleys of New York. It would only be a matter of time before Thor or any of those other pesky Avengers to catch on to me. I also couldn't just stay here, the veterinarians would most likely attempt to subdue me to unconsciousness using anaesthetics and if that were to happen I wouldn't be able to keep up this animal form for longer than an hour. I was snapped out if thoughts as I heard what I assumed to be the unconscious mortal's name be called.

"I heard a thud, is everything alright- Oh my gods!" A person who Loki assumed to be your co-worker exclaimed and began shaking and calling the mortals name. After a few shakes, the mortal sprung up and looked around at her surroundings. 

"W-What? D-Dion? Where's Lo-" As soon as the mortal I glared daggers in her direction. I wasn't mad at her, oh Norns no, I just enjoyed watching her squirm uncomfortably under my gaze. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the mortal named Dion cut in. 

"You should take the day off," The mortal opened her mouth to interject but was quickly shut down by Dion, "No buts. You work your ass off every day and I think it's starting to catch up to you." He gave the mortal a small smile before helping her up. Both of them seemed to have forgotten about my presence until Dion spoke up once again.

"I can keep the cat here if you'd like." Dion gestured to me. My eyes went wide as I frantically looked over to you. I could not stay at this animal clinic alone. Who knows what they would do if I dropped his cover under anaesthetics or other medicines. Would they even recognize him? He would also very much appreciate it if they did not examine his genitalia or other parts of him.

"No!" The mortal shouted, stunning Dion. She softly repeated herself. Dion looked at her with a confused expression on his face and nodded slowly. He was clearly a bit shocked at the mortal's outburst. The mortal quickly grabbed me and put me in my cat bag. I mewled in protest but alas gave in. She thanked Dion and informed the secretary of her absence before getting inside a taxi. She hadn't spared a glance to me the entire ride to her apartment. 

.

.

.

You sat across from Loki at your dining table, staring at him with your chin resting on your folded hands. Loki stared right back at you, his bright green eyes shining with determination.

"So, Mortal, are you just going to keep ogling-" You quickly shot up and began rapidly pacing around the room, causing Loki to flinch. 

"How the fuck is this possible?" You yelled, causing Loki to still his motions almost as if he were afraid you would attack if he made any sudden movements. You quickly snapped your head to face him. 

"Also, calling me 'Mortal', what do you think you are! You're just a mortal like me. You're just a cat who could talk." You weren't really saying this to Loki, but more to yourself. Turning away from Loki, you began pacing again. You couldn't wrap your head around anything that was happening right now. You massage your temples. How is this happening? And why you of all people? Your friends had been right when they said your kindness towards animals was a virtue and a curse. You sighed. You turned back to Loki.

"Let's start from the beginning," You sat back into the chair across from where Loki was, "How in the fucking UNIVERSE, is this possible?" Your tone was harsh, not because you meant to be rude, just because you were met with something you did not understand. You did not usually act brash when met with a challenge, but most challenges you met had explanations. This one did not have one you could think of. Loki sighed. He was torn between telling the truth or lying, though he decided to go with the latter.

"My real name **_is_** Loki. But, I am not from Midgard as you may be able to tell. This also is not my true form, I simply got lost trying to teleport back to my home planet. My powers must recharge in order for me to return to my own planet." I mean, he was telling the truth for the most part. Though, something about him being somewhat kind didn't sit well with him. 

"Now, Mortal, do not think that just because I am in this form that I can't do great harm to you," Loki slowly rose from his chair across from you and a green glow surrounded the small cat. You shielded your eyes with your arm and when you looked again a tall man stood in front of you. Your eyes widened as you took in his features. His face was pale and beautiful. Not a blemish could be seen on his skin. His cheekbones were high and his eyes dazzled in the same bluish-emerald you saw in his cat form. Long black hair was slicked back. As for his attire, he simply wore a dark green hoodie and black sweatpants, "If you do not provide me with what I need for the time being, I could easily harm you." He snarled. His threat was not the most of your worry as of now though.

"You're meaning to tell me that you're an alien and you've travelled through space, shapeshifted, landed on Earth," You got up from your chair as well, leaned your hip on the table and crossed your arms, "But you're only wearing a hoodie and sweatpants?" You deadpanned. Loki guffawed loudly, his laugh sent chills down your spine. 

"That's the most of your worries right now, Girl?" He flashed you a wide grin as he slowly stalked towards you, leaning close into your face, "Do you have any idea who I am, foolish mortal?" You took a step back, took your eyes up and down him.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." You turned from him and sat back in a chair. His grin faltered but slowly turned back up. He was originally planning on scaring you to complying to shield him from the Avengers, but he was starting to think the less you knew, the better. 

You were sitting in your chair, wearing a stoic expression but on the inside, you were screaming and panicking. What the hell did this dude mean if you didn't comply he would harm you? Did you really have a shapeshifting alien in your apartment or were you just dreaming, or rather having a nightmare. You began bouncing your leg as more thoughts of how all of this could go horribly wrong flooded your mind. Your sudden leg bouncing didn't go unnoticed by Loki and his grin grew wider. He knew that he was making you nervous.

"So, mortal, will you shield me while I regain my powers" He leaned back down into your face, "Or will you suffer the grave consequences of not complying?"

Your facade almost fell when he yet again threatened you.

"Yes, I will comply." You said a bit too quickly, but at least your voice hadn't given your nervous demeanour away. 

"Good." Loki pulled away from your face and started pacing around your home, arms behind his back.

"Now, let me set some ground rules for you," He started, "I can't be left alone unattended-"

"Why?" You cut him off and he shot you a glare.

"If you'd like your home to not be invaded by other aliens, it would be wise to not leave me unattended." He lied with a grin. Of course, you did not know he was lying or who he really was. You were not living in NYC when Loki had attacked, but of course, you knew about the event. You weren't very aware of the true events that had happened, mostly because the media attempted to hide it from the public.

"Other aliens won't come to attack you if you're with me all the time, as they will be too afraid to interfere with someone unknown." He spoke, finally stopping his pacing and turning to you.

"And the most important rule, you are not to reveal who or what I am to **anyone** if you value your life." His tone was laced with venom, making you shrink in your seat. You still could not wrap your head around the situation you were in. You were currently being threatened by an alien that was originally disguised as a cat. Great. This is completely normal. You simply nodded and he grinned.

"Well, now that we are on the same page about the arrangement, I suggest that you take your time to process what is currently happening. I will give you your space." He went to sit on your couch and out of thin air, a book appeared in his hand. He simply sat back on your couch and began flipping through the pages as if nothing happened. You stared at him with wide eyes. The moment his eyes met yours, you quickly looked away. He smirked and focused his eyes back on his couch. 

"I-I'm gonna go shower." You said quickly standing up from your chair.

"Now, darling, why are you telling me this? If you want me to join you, you don't have to be so bashful." Loki said with a smirk, causing your cheeks to heat up as you quickly stumbled to your room. You closed the door and leaned against it, placing your hand on your forehead.

"God, what have I gotten myself into." You groaned to yourself.

.

.

.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

You slammed your fist down in your alarm clock. You groaned and got up with a stretch. You weren't sure when you had passed out, but you awoke in your pyjamas with slightly damp hair. You scratched your thigh and smacked your lips. 

"Goodmorning, Mortal." A small black cat said to you, his emerald eyes staring up at you. Your heart dropped.

"Ah, shit." You said with a groan. Suddenly, all of last days events came flooding back to you. 

"Get ready, mortal. You're taking me to work today." And with that, Loki walked out of your room. You rubbed the tiredness out of your eyes. It was for too early to be dealing with alien species. Nonetheless, you walked to your bathroom and began brushing your teeth.

You were struggling to button up your striped white and blue shirt. Today, you were sporting a knee-length flowy navy blue skirt with short red heels and a striped button-up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up above the elbows. You simply pulled your hair back into a low ponytail, with a few strands of hair sticking out in the front. 

"Loki!" You yelled, walking out of your bedroom into your living room. The small black cat trotted towards you. You grabbed the cat bag from your closet and held it out in front of him. Loki looked up at you, narrowing his eyes. You held back a smile.

"I hope you know that it's quite unusual on Earth for a cat to be without its bag?" You sassed, hands on your hips, Loki opened his mouth to say something but it came out as a meal. You let out a snicker and motioned your hand to the bag. With a growl, Loki got inside.

"Cmon it can't be that bad, considering your an alien." You froze at your own words. How are you just okay with this? There is an alien cat-person in your home and you're just suddenly okay with. You felt as if you moved on a little too quickly but now was not the time to be thinking about that, you could have your existential crisis later. You took a deep breath and walked out of your apartment.

.

.

.

"How can he just escape that easily?" Tony shouted angrily. The Avengers were going nuts trying to find out where Loki had gone. Just a week ago, Natasha went to see how Loki was doing after they finally let him out of his prison, next thing you know he's gone. 

"Pointbreak, can't you use some of your magical powers to locate him? Or at least get someone else to do it?" Tony groaned out.

"I'm sorry, but I do not carry seiðr as my brother does. Even if I did, Loki has learned to hide his seiðr over the years. Only a very skilled warlock would be able to detect Loki." Thor stated with a sigh, crossing his arms. He was just as baffled at how Loki managed to escape the Avengers's grasps even under so much surveillance. As much as he may not want to admit it, Loki could potentially be a danger to society. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"All we can do for now is hope for the best. We'll catch him as long as we work together." Steve said, his voice loud and full of determination.

"Oh, god here comes the speech." Tony groaned. 

"Wait!" Thor's voice boomed, causing all attention to be on him, "Now Loki is strong in the field of illusions, but holding a huge illusion in the middle of this city would do my brother no good. Loki has wonderful skills in the world of shapeshifting, though. He has been practising ever since we were children. In fact, I remember this one time when we were children he turned into a snake and he knows I love snakes so, I went to pick up the snake to admire it and then he transformed back into himself and was like 'Bleh! It's me' and he stabbed me," Concerned looks crossed over all the Avengers faces, "We were eight." Thor deadpanned. 

"So, what your saying is that there's a high chance that Loki is just shapeshifting?" Natasha questioned Thor, her arms crossed as she raised a brow at him. Thor nodded quickly.

"Now, when Loki shapeshifts into animals there's a very specific look attached to him. Like the snake that he transformed into! It was black with emerald green eyes. They had a hint of blue in them as well." Thor stated, "But as for humans, Loki can transform into anyone he pleases. But, I do doubt that he would attempt that. When he does shapeshift into a human, it reveals his seiðr by just a bit. But, even that's enough to catch Heimdall's attention. So, animals would be safest for my brother." 

The Avengers all shared a look. 

"So, we have a lead?" Wanda asked, her accent thick, "Or leads?"

Thor nodded, a big grin on his face.

.

.

.

You unzipped the cat bag and let Loki out step out of it. 

"All I'm asking you to do is behave. Please don't scare off my clients or I'm putting you back in the bag." You whispered to Loki and let him roam freely. You looked over your schedule for today. You had a fairly easy day ahead of you. All you had were a few check-ups and you'd be done by 5. You heard a knock on your door frame and you looked up to see Dion standing there.

"How are ya feeling, bub," Dion asked affectionately causing Loki to look up at him with narrowed eyes. 

"I'm feeling much better now, thanks." You responded back, walking up to Dion and placing a small kiss on his cheek, "Really, I needed that break."

Dion smiled at you, his hazel eyes crinkling a bit. 

"I'm glad I could be of assistance, princess." He affectionately cupped your cheek, "Maybe we could hang out later?" 

"Yes, of course!" You nodded your head, suddenly eager.

"All right, I'll pick you up at five." Dion shot you finger guns before exiting your workspace, causing you to dreamily look up at him.

"Ahem," Loki scoffed, "If you're done with your googly eyes with grapes over there, you have an appointment in 30 minutes."

"Let me have my moment." You groaned, "And don't speak when you're here. I do know about you but on my planet, cats don't exactly communicate with humans." 

Loki simply chuckled then mewled at you, jumping down from your desk and settling under.

"I've got eyes on a cat that fits your description," Natasha spoke into the intercom, watching through the window from a cafe across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating in month :( i recently found out some life-changing things about my family and have been quite distracted... i will try to have more chapters out ASAP !! much love and thank you for 100+ hits !! also, reader is in a relationship with dion !! there will be lots of angst in this book be warned.


End file.
